Hair-Raising Encounter
by Nicolet
Summary: Saitama has hair again! And he is ridiculously good-looking and also strong. People are starting to notice that he's more than just Caped Baldy. Genos gets jealous. Cue sexy times.


Saitama never thought the day would come when his hair would grow back. It was another ordinary day, and with just a punch, the monster was easily smashed to pieces. Only this time there was a young woman that he had saved from the monster.

"Thank you so much," she whispered as she tugged on Saitama's arm. Saitama placed a hand at the back of his head and tried not to grin too widely. It wasn't often that pretty women would thank him for his heroic deeds.

"You're the Caped Baldy aren't you?" she said and Saitama felt his mood sour. What a ridiculous hero name. "I'm Saitama," he told her. "Please don't call me Caped Baldy."

"As thanks I'll give you something you really want," the beautiful lady told him.

He raised his eyebrows. What did he want? Saitama laughed, "Well, I sometimes wish my hair would grow back," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his bald head.

"Very well, it will be done." She said briskly. What? No, Saitama was mostly joking. He had tried so many tonics and oils but his follicles had remained stubborn. No hair had ever grown since that day. He wanted to tell the lady that there was no need to give him anything but she was gone.

"Huh, that was weird." Saitama shrugged and went back to his apartment.

"Sensei, welcome back," Genos called out from the kitchen when Saitama entered. They had dinner uneventfully, and the day progressed as usual, with Saitama ending the night after reading his favorite manga. Nothing was out of the ordinary and Saitama soon forgot about his encounter with the beautiful lady.

The next morning, Saitama woke up feeling uneasy. Genos had woken up first but he was just sitting there staring at Saitama.

"What?" Saitama said crossly, a little self-conscious. He got up yawning, and scratched his belly, heading to the toilet. He started screaming then when he saw his appearance in the mirror.

"I HAVE HAIR!" Saitama shouted out. Genos suddenly appeared behind him and started taking photographs with a camera that he whipped out of nowhere.

"Sensei you look good," Genos said happily. "You will have your fanclub for sure now." He took more photographs from every angle before leaving Saitama alone in the toilet staring at his own reflection.

That beautiful lady from before had actually done it. She had given his hair back! How did she do it? Saitama ruffled his long black locks. He tugged a little on it, trying to determine if it was a really well glued on wig. It didn't budge and the hair didn't feel synthetic. It was real!

Saitama could feel tears coming to his eyes. He had hair again! He cannot be called Caped Baldy anymore!

"Genos, we're heading out," Saitama said as he snapped on his gloves. Time to show the world that he had hair again!

* * *

The attention that he received after that was.. Strange. They called him "Punchman" now due to his style of meerly punching his enemies away.

People started paying more attention to Saitama. No one called him a fraud anymore, and they started to acknowledge his strength. He was quickly asked if he wanted to be S-ranked, but wasn't that too abrupt of a jump in rankings? Even Tatsumaki stopped harassing him and instead, started to avoid him. He had asked Fubuki what that was all about, but she would turn red and abruptly leave the room.

Saitama was starting to think that his hair repelled people. Even Sonic had taken one look at Saitama, turned bright red, and vanished. After that Saitama would often see Sonic around his favorite shops just staring at Saitama from a distance. Saitama shrugged. It was fun entertaining Sonic when he wanted to improve his skills by sparing, but it was often a mess cleaning up. This way his apartment would be damage-free.

As Genos expected as well, Saitama started to have a fanclub. He hadn't realized that he even had one until days after he had defeated another monster in G-City when a flood of messages had been brought to his home.

"What are all this?" Saitama had yelled out, when pink envelopes were poured out from a box labelled Saitama.

"They're your fan letters sensei." Genos had said. He looked.. Angry.

"Hey, be careful with that," Saitama cried out when Genos stomped over a few pink boxes that had tumbled down from the box.

"Sorry," Genos muttered, not sounding sorry at all. Genos had begun to pick up an attitude. Saitama stared at Genos who was sitting in the corner of the apartment, with his arms crossed. If Saitama didn't know any better he would say that Genos was sulking.

Saitama decided to ignore Genos. He was probably jealous that Saitama had more fans than Genos had now. Saitama chuckled as he opened letter after letter.

"Look at what this one said Genos! It said that I'm handsome! She even wrote down her number here," Saitama said with surprise. He didn't know that was something that people did. Genos merely grunted, turning his head away. Well, that was rude.

"What's the problem Genos?" Saitama finally put down the letters and went over to where Genos was sitting.

"Nothing," he gritted out. "I'm happy for you sensei," Genos tried to smile, but his facial expression was more murderous than happy.

Saitama felt a little hurt. He didn't expect such a reaction from Genos. "Well, fine," Saitama huffed, annoyed now. Genos' bad mood was rubbing off him and he didn't like it.

"Fine!" Genos said back.

They both ate dinner in silence that day, refusing to look each other in the eye.

* * *

"Ah," Saitama yawned. Another day, another monster, another victory. He ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it in the wind. It had been so long since he had been able to do so. Saitama turned when he heard sighs behind him.

"Saitama-sama!" someone screamed.

"Saitama take a photo with me!" All of a sudden there were yells and shouts all heading towards Saitama.

"Saitama-same you're so handsome and strong!" A man yelled, his glasses knocked askew by another fan.

Saitama was taken aback. A bunch of girls started to push their way through the debris and grabbed Saitama. Flashes of cameras all around him blinded Saitama for a moment. He didn't know what to do. There were so many people surrounding him.

Saitama tried to smile, but it was forced. People were yanking on his cape and clothes. Saitama felt claustrophobic. Was this what other popular heroes had to go through? Saitama would rather be unknown than be subjected to his strange form of terror. He couldn't even punch them away! He briefly entertained the notion of just running away when he heard Genos yell out his name.

"Saitama-sensei!" Genos shouted, as he made his way through the human barriers that surrounded Saitama.

"Genos!" He hadn't felt so relieved to see his disciple before. The girls around him started to scream even louder when Genos was there. "Genos we want your autograph and photos too!" they yelled out.

God, it was turning into a stampede! Genos managed to grab Saitama's hand and pulled him hard. They both started to run. The girls and some guys, didn't relent! They chased after the two of them.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Saitama cried out, perplexed by their response. "Did something muddle their brains?"

Genos didn't reply till they had entered their apartment safely. He turned and slammed Saitama to the door. Genos was clearly agitated, his metal chest plates heaving with each breath Genos took.

"Oi, Genos," Saitama grumbled. "What do you think you're doing?" Not that Genos' grip was painful, it was the principle of the thing.

"You're too good-looking now!" Genos finally blurted out.

What?

"People keep staring at you on the streets, and I had to beat up so many of your stalkers! They were trying to take photos of you in the nude!" Genos yelled out. "And there were all this girls writing you letters and making you chocolate. Who do they think they are. You're MINE!"

Genos had started to ramble but Saitama tuned him out in favor of repeating the words that Genos had burst out to resound over and over again in his head. You're mine. You're mine. YOU'RE MINE.

"Genos calm down," Saitama finally said, patting him on the shoulder.

Genos glared at him as if Saitama was a fool and didn't understand. He lurched forward and Saitama expected a punch considering the look of rage on Genos' face. What he didn't expect was for Genos' soft lips to touch his own.

 **WHAT?**

Genos' lips crushed his, and he was clearly inexperienced. After the initial shock wore off, Saitama parted his lips, and gentled the kiss. It was slow, and so very sweet. His fingers rose to cup Genos' jaw, and he gradually deepened the kiss. Genos was trembling. Genos' tongue carefully brushed Saitama's lips. Saitama broke the sweet heady kiss, staring at Genos. He gave into temptation and bit Genos' jaw.

Genos cursed, and Saitama wanted to laugh when he found his hands pulled above his head, held down by Genos. Fuck that was hot. Saitama could easily work his way out of Genos' grip, but he didn't want to. Genos bent down to kiss him again vicious and hard this time. Saitama parted his lips readily, the kiss turning hot and slick.

He raised his legs to wrap them around Genos' torso. His hips rolling against Genos.

"Shit Genos, did you.." Saitama managed to break the kiss to say.

Was Genos blushing? "I got an upgrade," Genos muttered, and yes. He definitely did. Saitama grinded on that hard length. "F-fuck," Saitama managed. Genos was breathing heavily, mouthing at Saitama's neck.

He pulled Saitama way from the door, carrying him like he weighed nothing before laying him down on the floor. Genos was warm above him, and he was wearing far too many clothes. Genos was biting him now, sharp little bites across his collarbone as he unzipped Saitama's hero costume. The hot puff of his breath before the stinging bite got Saitama's cock jerking. Genos would smooth away each sting with a soft wet kiss. Saitama impatiently ripped off Genos' pants, and he rocked his hip against Genos' length. He didn't know what kind of upgrade that Genos got but Saitama would send Dr Kuseno a gift basket everyday for a month.

Genos bit Saitama's nipples and he let out a long moan. Genos smirked, and Saitama could feel his lips curving against his skin. He gripped Genos' broad metallic shoulders and dug his fingers into any crevice he could find. He wished Genos had normal skin that he could just bite into, and scratch. With each whimper that Saitama let out, Genos got bolder and bit harder. Saitama was running hot, and his hips jerked as Genos curled his hand to grip them both.

His hand may be metal but it was hot, just like Saitama and he moaned when Genos stroked his length. Genos had found lube somewhere, or Dr Kuseno had given him a fucking upgrade that allowed him to pour out lube from his hands probably.

"Sensei," Genos whispered, "Can I?"

Saitama gritted his teeth, "Yes," he nearly shouted. "Yes, f-fuck." He whimpered when Genos gave him one last bite. He ripped off the removing suit of Saitama and he would've decked Genos for it had not Genos suddenly swallowed Saitama's cock down.

"GENOS!" Saitama yelled out, the heat enveloping him. All that heat and suction drove him wild, and his hands found their way to Genos' short blonde hair. He tugged it hard as Genos continued to bob up and down his length. Genos had to be new at this, but he was perfect. It was so filthy, the way he moaned around Saitama's cock, the vibrations sending thrills. It was filthy and slick and so fucking hot. Saitama wanted to rock his hips into that heat but Genos held him down. He could only take it as Genos licked his cock, and tugged at the head gently.

He nearly jumped when one of Genos' finger gently touched his rim. Saitama let out a long moan when Genos' finger found his way in. The intrusion made him arch and he was torn between pushing back to Genos' fingers or just moving away. Genos settled that problem for him when he gripped Saitama so hard he couldn't move away. The room was quiet except from Saitama's breathy moans, and the sound of Genos' whirring machine body.

Saitama shouted when Genos sucked down his entire length, his cock hitting the back of Genos' throat. He spilled into Genos' mouth and he watched Genos swallow every last bit with a hint of pride on his face. His hands released his disciple's hair and he laid boneless on the floor as Genos continued slowly pushing his fingers in and out of Saitama. His knees fell wider apart, and he rocked himself against Genos' fingers. Saitama clenched and unclenched, wanting more than just fingers when the heat got too unbearable. He was sweating now, a deep electrical like pressure buzzing on his skin. His spine felt like liquid as Genos continued pushing three fingers in and out slowly, his metal fingers warm and slick with lube.

"Hurry up Genos," Saitama whined, when Genos was still taking his sweet time opening Saitama up. He felt so warm, and he ached inside. Genos was filling him slowly, rubbing that spot in Saitama that got him arching up at intervals. Genos teased him languidly, and Saitama nearly pushed him down to force himself on Genos' large cock. He could feel his cock stirring again.

"Is this good sensei?" Genos murmured, his voice rough, and it should be illegal how good Genos sounded. Saitama just whimpered in reply. "I'm going to fuck you now sensei," Genos breathed, and he looked so determined that Saitama wanted to just pat him on the head and say, 'good boy.' Genos slid wet fingers against Saitama's balls, and Saitama's cock was definitely awake now.

"F-fuck me Genos," Saitama whined. He was not above whining to get what he wanted.

"Fuck," Genos said as his eyes bore into his sensei. He was slowly losing his composure. His fingers slipped out of Saitama and Saitama jerked, his body pushing down for something to fill him up.

"You're the only one I get to fuck sensei," Genos was babbling. "No one else gets to see you like this sensei." He was lubing up his upgraded body part, a fucking cock. It was huge and Saitama could feel his mouth water. He once said he didn't like guys, what a fucking load of bullshit now that he thought about it.

"Yes," Saitama would say anything as long as Genos stuck that in him.

"Promise me sensei," Genos hissed as he leaned over Saitama, "No one else gets to fuck you, only me."

"Fucking get on with it Genos," Saitama yelled, his hands gripping Genos' hips and he pulled him down for a savage kiss. Saitama bit Genos' lips till he could taste blood. Genos took the opportunity to fill Saitama with one violent shove.

"Promise me sensei," Genos said again, as he held himself above Saitama, his cock filling him deep inside.

"I promise, I promise, god, fuck me already Genos," Saitama cried out. Genos held Saitama down with his hands, sliding in and shoving back in. He fucked Saitama with such precision, stabbing onto his prostate leaving Saitama breathless and arching with pleasure running through his body. Genos' hands were rough on Saitama's hips, and he was bound to have bruises there tomorrow.

Saitama's cock smacked up against his abs with each thrust, and he knew that he was leaving sticky wet marks all over Genos' metal body plates. The hard feel of Genos' chest against his cock was a welcome pressure. Genos suddenly lurched forward with a hard thrust and bit Saitama hard on his neck. "You're mine sensei. **Mine** ," Genos whispered against Saitama's ear and with those words Saitama came, his orgasm rushed through his body violently.

Genos didn't cum, but he closed his eyes, and he gave out a full-body shudder. Genos pulled out before falling heavily on Saitama, crushing him. "Is that how you cum?" Saitama couldn't help but ask. Genos laughed, and it was a beautiful sound. "I can't ejaculate, if that is what you're implying sensei. My circuits will be overwhelmed by a sort of electrical buzzing instead."

"Oh, okay." Saitama wouldn't think too hard about it. He would have to get up soon to get a wet towel, or he and Genos would get stuck together because of his cum. It was already cooling on his skin. Yet he didn't want to push Genos off, and he quite like the quiet sounds of Genos breathing beside his ear. The hot puffs lifting his air with every breath.

"I like it better when you're bald," Genos whispered like it was a confession. "That way only I will know how amazing you really are."

"You're mine alone," Genos said softly, his teeth nipping onto the large bruise that had already formed on Saitama's neck. Saitama stroked the other boy's hair gently. Well, it wasn't that bad to be bald if it meant having Genos for himself as well.

Hmm, Saitama was still keeping the hair. The sight of Genos getting jealous and jumping Saitama was one he would never forget. Saitama smiled as Genos snored softly beside him. Now he had both his full head of hair and Genos. Life couldn't be more perfect, he thought as Saitama dozed off as well.

* * *

The next day, Saitama screamed when he found that he was bald once again.

"FUCK!"

(Genos smirked, and thanked the beautiful lady that had given Saitama his hair back. Now Saitama-sensei would be his, and his alone.)


End file.
